


His Miracle

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Kuroko's thoughts when he and Kise are alone and intimate</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Miracle

The first, gentle kiss always felt like home.

It was soft and sweet and Kuroko swore he tasted sunshine on that beautiful, lush mouth.  _Safe, happy, loved_. This kiss conjured up all of those thoughts and emotions inside him. It was perfect, the most perfect thing he ever experienced, just like the man kissing him. He slid his hands up, burrowing into the golden silk of his lover’s hair, and twined them in the soft strands.

As a nimble, knowing tongue delicately lapped at his bottom lip, he sighed at the gentle pleasure, and the sigh bore a name, “ _Kise-kun_.”

The second kiss was always rougher, harder. 

Their breath became uneven, and Kise angled his head to deepen the embrace. That talented tongue returned, slid between Kuroko’s tingling lips, licking, sucking, and drinking from his mouth like it was one of Kuroko’s favorite vanilla shakes. It was hot and hungry, this kiss. Soon it wasn’t just lips and tongues, but teeth that were involved as well. Kise nipped his upper lip, pulled the bottom one between straight, white teeth and tugged on it.

Kuroko moaned in submission.

Kise purred in approval.

“Sweet, so sweet, Kurokocchi,” Kise murmured in his lyrical, honey-smooth voice, pulling back to place hot, damp kisses along Kuroko’s jaw. His weight pinned the smaller male to the bed, a sensation both comforting and brutally exciting.  The hard, burning ridge of his erection wedged into the groove between Kuroko’s thighs, and when he rolled his hips, brushing their groins together, Kuroko moaned again.

Kise’s lips curved against his throat. “Mm, that’s it,” he hummed. “Sing for me, Kurokocchi. Let me know what my touch does to you.” His hands glided over Kuroko’s shoulders, trailed across his collar bone, and traced a fiery trail to his nipple.

Kuroko’s mouth worked silently for a few moments before he finally could speak, all his senses focused on the wicked finger currently drawing small circles around his nipple. “I’m not a bird, Kise-kun,” he managed to gasp.

“Oh, I know. I couldn’t do  _this_  if you were.” Kise shifted his long, lean, muscled body down so he could bend his head low over Kuroko’s naked chest. He kept his gleaming topaz eyes on Kuroko’s opaque blue ones and closed his hot, wet mouth over the nipple he had been toying with.

The touch was familiar and yet foreign, some things Kuroko just had a hard time reconciling in his mind. No matter how often Kise had bit, sucked, and licked his nipples, he still couldn’t believe how much pleasure he received from the act. He was a man after all. Should men really get that turned on by their chests? Kise closed his teeth around the tiny peak and worked it gently before drawing it hard and deep into his mouth. Kuroko arched his back, biting back a whimper. Yes, men really did get that aroused just by their nipples.

His hands, which had fallen to Kise’s shoulders, curled, nails biting into the firm muscles that flexed and bunched under all that velvety, tawny skin. Only Kise could make him act like this, quicken and stimulate him to such levels that he didn’t act like himself at all. Even Kuroko’s legs moved of their own volition, rubbing urgently against those pressed intimately against him. The desire and fever and pressure building inside him were like a time bomb, just waiting for the right moment to explode.

Kise’s hands didn’t remain idle either. While his mouth made love to Kuroko’s chest, his fingers roved over the pale, slender body beneath him. Kuroko was neither soft nor rounded like a woman, but Kise never seemed to mind. Indeed, he worshiped the angles and hard planes of Kuroko’s body with a reverence that occasionally even brought tears to those crystal blue eyes that were usually so stoic. He did it now, his hands caressing the gentle dip of Kuroko’s navel, shaping the slight point of his hip, slipping between their bodies to mold his throbbing, aching flesh.

A sound, more like a mewl than a moan, rumbled deep in Kuroko's throat. Kise muttered something, low and fierce. He jerked his head up, his burnished eyes blazing with yellow fire now. Grabbing the leg that had been sliding over his, Kise pulled it up, wrapped it around his waist, and with a hard shove, he ground their stiff, hard cocks together.

He spoke, and his voice had transformed into a low, husky growl. “I need inside you, now. Let me fuck you, Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko shuddered, as much from the crude, earthy words as the rough, passionate need that coursed through them.  Lust and love and desperation were carved in stark relief on Kise’s beautiful face. No trace of the playful, teasing, easy-going flirt was in sight. With his golden skin flushed from desire, chest hammering out a violent rhythm against Kuroko’s, gaze sensual and searing, he certainly would not be recognizable to the other Generation of Miracles, or even to Kagami or Kise’s current teammates.

That was fine by Kuroko. More than fine. It gave him a secret, guilty thrill to know he was the only one in the world who could see Kise Ryouta come unraveled, go wild, chuck the mask he wore in public, and lose himself in the touch and scent and heated melding of their bodies.

It was still a wonder to him, that someone so dazzling, so amazing would want him, crave him,  _love_  him the way Kise did. Yet, when they touched, when they kissed, when those stunning, gilded eyes stared deeply into his and they made love, Kuroko had not a whiff of doubt that Kise adored him. Kise was the true Miracle,  _his_  Miracle, and Kuroko deeply loved him, too.

Winding his hands up around Kise’s neck, Kuroko pulled that shining blond head back down. With their lips almost touching, he whispered, “You don’t even have to ask, Kise-kun. Don’t you know, you’re already always inside me?”

Kise froze at Kuroko’s confession. His fingers tightened so hard on the leg he held that Kuroko knew he would probably have bruises in the morning, but he didn’t care. 

“You are playing with fire, saying those kinds of thing, Kurokocchi,” Kise whispered hoarsely. “I don’t know if I can hold myself back. I might make a mess of you.”

Holding his gaze, Kuroko’s mouth tilted up ever so slightly. “Then do it, make a mess of me, and I’ll make one of you, too.”

With a groan, Kise closed the distance, crushed his lips against Kuroko’s, and obeyed those tempting, dangerous words all the way until dawn.

_Fin._


End file.
